First Mission
by Gadrin
Summary: An introductory mission for the GURPS Prime Directive RPG


It looks like I might be doing background development for Fading Suns RPG  
Living Crusade Modules (ala, Living Greyhawk) and so I thought I   
might practice using GURPS Prime Directive, which I recently purchased.  
  
Here's a short adventure seed that allows the PCs to play any of those inside  
the story which I've described through the eyes of a captain on a Federation  
Merchant Vessel. This way the players can put together PCs they want   
and the GM can add details or rearrange the mission as he sees fit.  
  
I'm new to the SFU and any feedback would be appreciated. I've used my  
own dating scheme SFU-171.145 means: day 145 of year 171 of the Starfleet  
Universe.  
  
GURPS PRIME DIRECTIVE: FIRST MISSION  
  
Captain's Log  
Free Trader Starlifter  
Stardate SFU-171.145  
  
I've got a funny feeling about my promotion.  
  
I'd been a lieutenant on a tanker for the past two years and thought  
I'd spread my wings, see about getting a shot at a command so I  
applied to the Federation Merchant Service for a review and a  
pending commission. I heard nothing for weeks and was on the verge  
of forgetting about it when I received a subspace message. The  
review board "liked what they saw" and decided I was worth a  
promotion -- taking my place in the captain's chair of the  
Starlifter, an relatively new (five years old) free trader, recently  
refitted for duty. The ship already had a cargo and orders, which I  
were to assume command of. Naturally I accepted. Currently we were  
doing Warp-7, leaving Gordan's Planet and heading for the neutral  
world of Denebola, near Romulan space, to dump our cargo of  
foodstuffs and mining equipment. I'd heard of the place, but have  
never been there, nor has any of my crew. By the way, Warp-7 is a  
little fast for the average merchant vessel. My engineer says  
according to the serial numbers on our warp drives, we've inheirited  
military-grade technology. Curious.  
  
It turns out the 'Lifter is also carrying passengers, six rather  
impressive looking people who seem a "cut above" the average space  
traveller. I've found out through the cook they tend to congregrate  
in the ship's mess and seem to regard Mr. Johnson (1) with a bit  
more respect than the others. Since this is MY ship and MY first  
command, I decided to have a talk with Mr. Johnson.  
  
He's a spy. Well, he never said it in so many words, but by the end  
of our little chat, he'd left me with a plethora of information  
concerning Denebola, so that I could only conclude his true reason  
for being aboard was something official -- as in Star Fleet  
official. Since the Federation Merchant Service takes its queues  
from Star Fleet, I've no qualms about cooperating. Just as long as  
the 'Lifter and my crew remain in one piece.  
  
  
(1) Nod to Shadowrun :)  
  
  
Captain's Log  
Free Trader Starlifter  
Stardate SFU-171.148  
  
All was quiet until I received an emergency subspace message from  
the ValTech Mining Consortium, the sponsor of our cargo load.  
They've been in contact with buyers on Morkedia III, who've  
experienced some sort of production problem. At our current speed  
we'll reach Denebola in about 106 days, during which time mining  
production would grind to a halt. ValTech's CEO directed me to  
increase speed to reach my destination "as soon as physically  
possible."(2)  
  
I spoke with my Engineer and he checked the ship's technical  
specifications, relaying to me shortly thereafter "no problem" and  
we're currently at full warp capacity. I'm beginning to suspect I  
could have checked with Mr. Johnson and received the same orders.  
  
According to my navigator we should arrive at Denebola tomorrow, in  
time for a "late supper."  
  
(2) I asked about stopping at Morkedia III directly but was  
rebuffed, which seemed odd given the original timeframe. I was told  
to keep to the plan and that Morkedian representatives would meet us  
at Denebola.  
  
Captain's Log  
Free Trader Starlifter  
Stardate SFU-171.149  
  
We're in orbit around Denebola. There's a massive Klingon D6  
Battlecruiser called the BLOODSWORD in orbit too. We've stayed clear  
of her though and are awaiting clearance to land. Strangely, Ground  
Control is refusing us landing privileges. Perhaps I need to get on  
the horn to ValTech.  
  
Mr. Johnson asked to have a word with me and suggested I allow his  
people to beam down in pairs first, as they seem to have developed a  
derivative version of "cabin fever." Strangely, he wants me to beam  
down with him and his assistant, since I'm acting on ValTech's  
behalf in this endeavor. I need to reach the ValTech rep stationed  
here anyway, so I agreed. I grabbed my communicator, tricorder and  
stunner -- the latter just in case we run into any Klingons.   
I've heard they're a bit gruff. I left my First Officer in charge,   
to make sure the Engineer carries out the necessary maintenance on  
our warp drives that we've pushed to their limits.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Denebola is a strange, almost barren world. Aside from the trading  
settlement, there's very little here. The place is a collage of  
steep valleys surrounded by mesas, mountains and hills. We transport  
down into what looks to be a camp for indigent traders, not the  
Administrative Center. My tricorder confirms this as I can't locate  
any power sources for a communicator that is orbit-capable. This  
obviously isn't the right place. Next, the darn thing tells me  
there's a life form present but I can't see anything in the  
darkness. I use my hand torch. I still don't see anything.  
  
Suddenly, there's strange, reptilian creature standing before me  
against the rock wall. I've no idea where he came from. He didn't  
transport in, there was no transport signature, besides my tricorder  
showed him present before he became visible. He's talking with Mr.  
Johnson in some strange, hissing tongue and both are using odd,  
jerky, head movements. The creature is obviously sentient, and  
reminds me of a terran chameleon -- only man-sized. I  
cross-reference my scan of him with the ship's database and find out  
he's listed in the datapack Johnson gave me. His lifeform is known  
as a Skolean. The tete-a-tete breaks up shortly and our new friend  
guides us along a hilly path up near the top of a neighboring mesa.  
Here, in a set of caves carved into the side of the rock is a group  
of seedy looking individuals of various races: I spot two Gorn, a  
human, what I assume to be an Orion (3) and a pair of Romulans.  
  
Johnson seems to be buddies with the Romulans and the "Orion", while  
the Gorn mercenaries mostly ignore us. Their chameleon friend left  
earlier and I haven't seen him since. There's a small arsenal of  
hand and shoulder weapons in the nearest cave. I don't have a  
translator device so I've no idea what they're saying. Johnson and  
this group head over to the cliff face and spend some time gazing  
through some sort of hi-power scope at a point not-too distant.  
Johnson informs me shortly thereafter to instruct my crew to beam a  
portion of the foodstuffs and a few specially marked crates here.  
  
(3) I'll check my tricorder later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Orion (4) and I break bread, while Johnson, the two Gorn and the  
two Romulans assemble some sort of device from the parts in the  
crates. The Gorns must be able to read english since they're  
following instructions on a PADD inside the crates. The Romulans  
seem to be in charge.  
  
I'd spoken to my First Officer Lingter, who's maintaining a safe  
distance from the Klingon ship and has still not received permission  
to land from Denebola Ground Control. I order him to contact ValTech  
for instructions. I'll be damned if I'm held accountable after our  
mad-dash to get here. Lingter asked me what's happening where I am.  
I told him we're "negotiating with the locals" and left it at that.  
I'd fill him in later.  
  
The Orion is fairly friendly individual for what most people assume  
to be a race of pirates. He's also a poker player. We split up a  
sack of pistachio nuts and are wagering with them. He's pretty good,  
of course they're his cards.(5)  
  
(4) I decided to ask him point blank.   
  
(5) I'm also keeping close eye on his sleeves.  
  
  
Captain's Log  
Free Trader Starlifter  
Stardate SFU-171.150  
  
It's a weapon.  
  
I got a glimpse of it before they covered it up with a camo-tarp. It  
was just after dawn and I had come out of the cave after relieving  
myself and saw the Romulans running diagnostics on it. It looks like  
missile launcher, since there's another crate, top off, filled with  
four, thick tubular items. Two were red-topped and two had  
yellow-black emblems.(6)  
  
Shortly thereafter a pair of Johnson's "friends" from the 'Lifter  
beamed in along with our chameleon guide. Apparently they had access  
to a local transporter. This time the conversation was in english  
and I was able to hear most of it. Something about an attache to a  
Klingon named Thad Vak Kaleen was here meeting with a ally of his in  
the Romulan Empire, shoring up support. I guess he's not in with the  
two Romulans in Johnson's crowd. The Skolean was able to plant some  
sort of "target homing beacon" at a special location which would  
activate when its passive sensors detected that the Klingon attache  
had arrived.(7)  
  
Lingter heard from ValTech and they've specifically requested me to  
"obey the wishes" of Mr. Johnson. Not really much of a surprise  
there.  
  
The rest of Johnson's "friends" transport in from points uknown.   
The mesa is getting crowded. After a quick, whispered conference,  
Johnson tells me that I should beam back to the 'Lifter now and  
"keep my ears open." He and his team are going to need a quick  
transport if things work out.  
  
As I gathered my gear together I watched as the others here began  
checking their weapons in preparation for some sort of conflict with  
the Klingons. My guess is that Johnson's and his "friends" are a   
Starfleet Prime Team and they're going to snatch the Klingon or  
assassinate him.  
  
The first thing I did when I got back to the ship was check the  
specifications of Klingon D6 ships on the datapack Johnson gave me.  
The Engineer gave the warp engines the green light and now I'm in  
the process of setting up a new orbit, keeping the 'Lifter within  
transporter range and a safe distance from the Klingon vessel, so we  
can leave immediately.  
  
(6) Considering what I knew about Johnson, I assumed them to be  
explosive and some sort of specially-made, Klingon sleep gas.  
  
(7) Pretty fancy gear although how it knows it's the right Klingon  
is beyond me. I guess they also know his itinerary. 


End file.
